coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 227 (13th February 1963)
Plot Val worries about Frank, wondering if Esther did the right thing and thinking they should leave him and Christine alone but Ken isn't sympathetic to his father's situation. Albert looks forward to his regimental reunion but Frank is in no mood to discuss it with him and tells him to mind his own business when he tries to ask him what's wrong. Annie buys several items at Gamma Garments to help the business. Jed looks over the shop's back room, getting caught by Swindley who orders him to leave. Albert is hurt by Frank's attitude and complains to Ken and Val. They bring him up to speed about Joe. Val has a change of view and takes against Christine. Len fixes the vestry door for Ena. Elsie wants to talk tactics with Ena about Frank and Christine but she thinks they should just let them get on with it. In the corner shop, Christine refuses to listen to Esther's apology and threatens Val when she tells her to leave Frank alone. In front of an amused Annie, Harry gives Jack tips as to how to get permission for a night out. Jack and Albert go to their reunion wearing their service medals. Doreen serves behind the bar for the night to help Annie. Martha excitedly tells Ena about Christine and Val's altercation. Ena tells her the truth about Christine's fictional boyfriend. Martha is hurt that she wasn't taken into her confidence. Elsie warns Christine that everyone will be watching every move she makes. Ena makes dinner for Len and they talk about living alone. The visiting brewery rep, Mr Henshaw, praises Annie for the standards in the Rovers. Florrie asks for a bottle of sherry and he sees that Doreen offers her one of Jed's consignment of Cyprus sherry. He tells Annie he'll have to report her for selling non-brewery goods. She intends to have the matter out with Jack when he returns. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast *Mr Henshaw - Richard Jaques Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Gamma Garments - Back room Notes *Doris Speed has a coughing fit during the final scene of the episode which part-interrupts several of her lines but, forced by the continuous recording conventions of the time, she has to struggle through until it's cleared. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack and Albert relive old wars, while Annie prepares for a new one *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,299,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1963 episodes